Hollywood's not America
by PaigeMariexoxo
Summary: Claire Lyons moved to California after that night when her life fell apart. Lyrics from Ferra's Hollywood's not America. Rated T. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Hollywood's not America

**Authors Note: **The idea JUST popped into my head. I was listening to the song, and all of the sudden it hit me. So sorry if it sucks. Plus it's my first. Enjoy (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Claire Lyons, the Clique, or Ferra's Hollywood's not America. (:

_Born Helena Jane_

_With a restless soul_

_She moved west to California_

_Became a centerfold_

Claire Lyons stopped and paused for another round of pictures. The camera's flashed and clicked away.

_But once you change your name_

_Well the pieces fall_

_Now she hardly recognizes herself at all_

She always wanted to be famous. Until she met the Pretty Committee.

_And there's never any rain, when you want it_

_A hollow little game, and you've won it_

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

They were gone. Still in precious Westchester. Living their life like they always wanted to.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_Oh yea_

Acting was her escape. To make her forget that one night when her life fell apart.

_And everybody here's_

_from somewhere else_

_You can make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself_

_And you can take the heat will your heart grow cold_

_They say acting's just pretending, but even that gets old_

Forget her old friends. Forget what they did. Forget everything.

_And there's never any rain, whe n you want it_

_A hollow little game, and you've won it_

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

She seemed happy. She was like America's teen idol. She had it all, the fame, the fortune, even the designer clothes she had always envied.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

She hated it all. The paparazzi, fans, and all fake people she met. How everyone pretended everything was perfect. She needed out. She couldn't live like this. In regrets. Sorrow. Misery.

_And I know what you do when_

_I know that you_

_You can be anything you want to be_

She got out of her limo, and walked towards her private jet. This would the hardest thing she'd ever done.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_Hollywood's not America_

_It's not America _

She was going home.


	2. Going home

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews :) I was planning on just a oneshot, but some people wanted a epilouge or whatever, so here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique. Or Fergie's "Glamorous."

_**We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

Claire Lyons stepped on her private jet. Yes, she was only 18 but she had saved up enough money to buy an awesome private jet. She loved it. It was one of the few perks of being rich and famous. The walls and carpet were a pretty, calming blue. She had a few white things, such as a couch, lamp, and the doors and all. In the corner she had a big flat screen TV, with an Xbox360 and a Wii. In the middle of the big jet, she had a ginormous white sheepskin rug. A few things on it were a big floor lamp, a big line of beanbags by the edge of the rug, and a white couch. It was like the big white spot of the room. She also had a bookcase nearby in case she wanted to read a book or something sitting on a beanbag.

In another corner there was a door to the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, a toliet, a sink, and a big bathtub that was pretty deep. If Claire was stressed, she loved to take long bubble baths in it. It was so relaxing! There was another door in the bathroom, leading to a giant walk-in closet. She couldn't walk out of her jet with the same clothes, could she?

Moving on. In the second to last corner of the room, there was a big fluffy bed with a nightstand next to it. Her jet was pretty simple, but it was like a small apartment. Being a teen idol, she had tons of work all day. Her jet was her place to relax. A place where people couldn't bother her. Just alone time, which is exactly what Claire needed right now.

In the last corner, there was a small kitchen. The counter was granite, of course. The colors were again blue and white. Those were her signature colors.

As Claire walked into her bathroom to take a shower, she asked herself, "What the hell am I doing?" The reason she went to California was to get away from her old life. Forget. So why was she heading back to Westchester? Didn't she learn her lesson five years ago, when everything came crashing down? Nobody wanted her in Westchester. No one.

Claire knew why she was going back. She didn't like her life the way it was, living in regrets and misery. She needed to fix things. She couldn't leave them the way they were, broken. She couldn't truly enjoy herself. If she happened to be happy for a minute or two, she'd remember and almost start crying. Nobody in California knew what was wrong or how they could help. But not many people cared either. They were all fake.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mom," Claire sobbed, "Call... Call my agent and tell him I'm coming to California today. Tonight. As soon as I possibly can."_

_"Claire! What are you talking about? You can't just leave! Your father, Todd, and I have a life here you know!" her Mom exclaimed._

_Claire cried some more. "But that's just the thing Mom. _I _don't have a life here anymore. No friends, nothing. Please Mom! Please! Just do this one thing for me. Call my agent, and tell him I'll be in California within the next 7 hours."_

_"Claire, you have got to be kidding. Who's going to California with you? I'm sure not. And you are NOT going alone. You're 13! 13!" Judy Lyons said._

_Claire gasped out the next words. "Mom, please come to LA for a week with me. If we can't arrange anything by then, then we can both go home. Just give me a chance. Please. I need out of Westchester. Now."_

_"Fine. You have one week to figure out some living arrangements. I'll call your agent," Judy sighed._

_Two hours later, Claire and Judy Lyons were flying out to LA._


	3. Fake it

**Authors Note**: Claire is 17. She is entering her Sophmore year. And please, review. I really appreciate it. It make me feel all fuzzy inside (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own da Cwique. Sowwy. ):

"Ms. Lyons, we will be landing shortly. Please return to your seat," her flight attendant said.

Claire signed. This was it. Time to fix everything that was broken.

Her jet landed. Claire took a deep beath and put on her gold D&G sunglasses. Time to put on her happy face!

The attendant opened the jet's door and Claire strutted out. Cameras flashed and clicked. Claire didn't blink. It was another stupid price of being famous.

15 minutes later, Claire's limo was pulling into the estate she had bought for the time being. It was nice, she thought. It was only for a couple months anyways.

Claire took deep breaths, but never seemed to exhale. She would be walking the halls of BOCD High in 20 freaking minutes! Talk about pressure! But, she reminded herself, she was good at faking it. She had been doing it for almost four years. She totally knew how to make people believe she loved her life, even though she didn't.

Her limo pulled into BOCD High's parking lot, and she got out. She was wearing a flowey white dress from Marc Jacobs, with True Religion jeans underneath. A cute white headband was on her head, and she had pretty wavy hair. On her feet, she had on a pair of blue and white Prada flipflops. And she had a Juicy Couture blue and white tote to top it all off. Simple but adorable.

Suddenly, everything got quiet. Then she heard some whispers. "Is that Claire Lyons?" one person said. "What is she doing here? She lives in California!" another said. She ignored them all and kept walking with her head up high. As she was walking up the steps, she spotted the PC. Without Kristen. Things sure had changed. Claire felt her palms grow clammy and her throat close up. And to top it all off, her mouth tasted like pennies. Oh crap.

Claire managed to swallow her barf down, and walked over to them. She quickly whipped out her sunglasses and tried not to look anything like Claire Lyons. She was now mere feet away... and here it goes. "Hi. I'm new here. Can I ask who you guys are?" she said sweetly. Massie had a confused look on her face, but replied "Uhm, I guess. I'm Massie Block, and these two are my best friends in the whole word, Dylan Marvil and Alicia Rivera. May I ask for your name?" Massie mocked Claire. "Claire," she paused and looked for their reactions, which were so far kinda sour looking, "Claire Lyons." Claire heard Massie gasp. "Miss me?"

**Authors Note: **I know Claire sounds kinda confident in this chapter, but she's learned well on how to fake it. She's a bundle of emotions inside, but calm and collected on the outside. Oh, and sorry if the outfit sucks. I just put it together in my head, using some ideas from all the other Fanfictions I've read and blahblahblah...Hope you liked it. I tried (: Again, please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating! I have no excuse, except for one. I fell in love with Twilight. *Sigh* Originally, I wasn't going to countinue with this. But all of the sudden, I got the urge to. Enjoy!**

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Massie choked out.

"I'm on a vacation," I smiled. "How's it going? Where's Kristen?" All she had to do was keep the barf down and everything would be okay... All she had to do was pretend...

"That is _none_ of your business," Massie hissed. Oh god.

"You're probably right, but Kristen and I were best friends for a while, you know. And don't you want to welcome me nicely? I can play dirty too, you know." Yeah, right. I had never been so vulnerable. What a lie.

"Of course you can play dirty. Anyone can. If you could do it in eighth grade, you can do it now," Massie replied.

"Go fuck your boy toy," Alicia shot back, in Massie's defense, of course.

"Glady. At least I have one," I murmured. I strutted away, instantly regretting it. Another lie. What was with me? I hadn't had a real boyfriend since... I didn't allow myself to finish that thought. I ould still feel the pennies, it was better not to push myself. But yet again, why not?

_Flashback_

_Claire and Derrington were in her bedroom, doing a health project together. Cam and Claire never got back together after the whole spying incident._

_Claire didn't care._

_She had a crush on Derrington, but of course he was off limits. Claire would never do that to Massie-would she? Best friend over major, major crush? And who knew if Derrington even returned the feeling. Sometimes, Claire wondered. But she didn't allow herself to do anything but wonder._

_"This looks awesome, dont'cha think? We are definitliy getting an A!" Derrington exclaimed once they finished._

_"I agree. This looks amazing," she smiled. Smiling was all it'd ever be._

_Or so she thought._

_Before she could blink an eye, she was kissing him. She was really, truly kissing him. All she had ever wanted since her and Cam were officially done. All she'd ever want, as she had thought at the time._

_Sure, she knew it was wrong in every way. Derrington was Massie's. Massie was her best friend. You don't kiss your best friend's boyfriend. It was an unwritten rule, a terrible crime to commit in girl world._

_But yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Massie had other opportunities, and Claire did not. Massie was everything Claire could never be._

_Footsteps._

_They didn't break apart._

_The sound of a charm bracelet jingling._

_"Kuh-laire! I'm here!" Massie called as she opened the door._

_Derrington and I broke apart, panting._

_Everything that happened next happened in perfect clarity._

_Massie's jaw dropped._

_Derrington looked like he'd cry._

_I was already crying._

_Massie's mouth trembled._

_Massie fell to the floor._

_Massie sobbed._

_Claire had made Massie block cry._

_Claire was trembling from head to foot. She crawled over to Massie, planning on explaining. She placed her hand on Massie's shoulder._

_"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me," Massie said, voice shaking._

_Derrington tried next. "Oh, god, Mass. I am so, so, so sorry. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you, ever."_

_Massie rose, mascara smeared all over. And she left, without a word. And that, in Claire's opinion, was worse then if she had screamed at her._

_"I should leave," Derrington mumbled. She didn't reply. _

_Claire went downstairs and talked to her mother._

_Her ending, her begginning. Either way, she didn't want it to happen._

_End of Flashback_

Claire ran to the bathroom, and barfed into the toliet, tears falling silently down her face.

She wiped them all away and put a mint in her mouth. Nobody had to know what had just taken place.

But now she had one question for herself- How to put things back together.


End file.
